Hitaiate
by Yu-lin
Summary: Updated. DrabbleOneshot 10: Dark!Sasuke II Poor attempt at.. Melancholy. NaruSasu SasuNaru. Yes. All of them.
1. Drabble 1: Hitaiate

I wrote this when I was bored and couldn't sleep. I'll be stuffing all my SasuxNaru drabbles/one-shots in here. Please enjoy (..and review.)

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.

* * *

The door crashed shut. Uzumaki Naruto, a 13-year old blond shinobi walked inside his apartment and dumped his stuff on a normal-sized bed. He'd just come back from training. Yes, life went on, even without Uchiha Sasuke. And it _sucked._

When he was brought back from the Valley of the End, and lay recovering in the hospital, Jiraiya'd come to him, and said he had to give up op Sasuke, to just forget about him. But he couldn't. Even if he wanted to, which he didn't, he wouldn't be able to.

He sighed. He shouldn't have let Sasuke get away. It was his own fault. His own entire damn fault. And even if she didn't act like is, Sakura blamed him as well for Sasuke's disappearance.

His fist collided with the nearest wall, hard. He knew it wouldn't give him Sasuke back, but somehow, it relieved him. Just a little.

He leaned sideways against the wall, sinking to the ground as he did so. He picked up an object from the ground, caressing and admiring it. It was one of his most valuable possessions. It was an Hitai-ate with a sloped scratch on it, almost like Itachi's. The only difference was that Itachi's had a scratch straight through the Leaf symbol. It was Sasuke's.

Naruto had never meant to keep it. The day after he was fired from the hospital, he'd thrown it away somewhere in a lake.

And went back the next day to pick it out of the water. Damnit.

He let his hand caress the polished surface of the steel. He traced the lines and curves of the Konoha symbol and the sharp rims of the scratch, made by him, Uzumaki Naruto in person.

As he did this, he watched his other hand desperately claw the grayish wallpaper. His fingers scratching the hard surface.

Moist drops graced the already shining steel, as Naruto willed himself not to cry. Damnit, he was not going to cry about the Uchiha. Never. But he did. Tears silently made their way down whiskered cheeks. He leaned his back against the cold wall, hugging his knees to his chest, leaning his head on it.

And all he could do was wait.


	2. Drabble 2: Classroom

Disclaimer: sigh I give you 4 words, k? **I Do Not Own Naruto.**

I've decided that, since I'm writinga lot of drabbles recently, I'm not going to post all drabbles apart , I'm going to drop them all here. Hope you like it

**Important: **I'm looking for a co-author to help me with my (multi-chaptered) Naruto fic. It's about Naruto and Sasuke when they meet while Konoha and Sound are in war. Or something like that. I have some ideas already, but I don't have enough inspiration for a whole fic, and that's why I need someone who can at least write a little and is not afraid of shounen-ai :P And has (at least) seen two seasons of Naruto. If you're that someone, just.. say it in a review/add me on MSN messenger/Leave a message on my LJ. Sankyuu!

* * *

And there they were. Standing together in the classroom where they were selected to form team 7 a few years ago. It was strange to be there, though, where it all started. The last time the boys were here was like, a year ago and nothing had changed. The positions of the chairs, the tables, everything. 

Naruto remembered it all clearly now. Their places; Naruto at the right, Sasuke on the left side and Sakura-chan in the middle. Just like their lives, Naruto suddenly thought. Naruto always the dead last, Sasuke the best and Sakura right between them. He also remembered Iruka's fine way of teaching, and the guy who –

'Ne, Sasuke?' Naruto started, walking upwards to the desk where the dark-haired boy was currently sitting on.

'Do you remember, um, you know, the time when some asshole pushed us um, into eachother?'

'Hmm, yes. I think so, dobe. Why?'

'Well, um, you see..'

Naruto was now standing in front of his rival, said boy looking up at him from his position on the desk. He inched closer and – This is the point where Sasuke's starting to suspect something - wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, covering his lips with his own.

The kiss didn't last long, though, but long enough for Sasuke to close his eyes, after – as the cliché wants it – he'd widened them.

When Naruto pulled back, he said: 'I wanted to know how it feels without being forced by some stupid dimwit,' and with this, he grinned his trademark grin.

Silence overwhelmed, and Sasuke was the first to break it. He lifted himself slowly from the desk, wrapped his arms tightly around the blond's waist, and whispered in his ear:

'So, what do you think, _dobe, _one more?'


	3. Drabble 3: Bittersweet

Hi! (To whom am I saying this anyway? Like anyone reads this TT.TT)

Disclaimer: Don't own. I only own this drabble-thing, my bad writing skillz and a muffin. _–Pouts-_

To Sasuke, hatred is the only reliable emotion. The emotion that drives him, the only thing that's certain. To Sasuke, love is nothing. Something he once knew, until it betrayed him while he thought he could never be happier.

For Naruto, the word solitude best describes him. Hated and abandoned by villager's accusing stares, he never had any company. To him, love is something he never experienced.

The word 'Bittersweet' suits them best.


	4. Drabble 4: Restraint

Sometimes, I ask myself if it's all worth it. You know, at times like these, when I'm lying on a hard bed, blindfolded by that bastard of an Orochimaru as not to activate my Sharingan. Heh. That asshole's probably extremely French-kissing that bootlicker of a Kabuto now with that disgustingly long tongue of his. –_Hiss-_ Bad joke. I know.

I wonder if you're able to read my thoughts right now. You know what I told you at the Valley of the End, right? Sometimes, when 2 people know each other very well, they're able to read the other's real thoughts.

You know I hate you, right? I really do. You're the only thing that kept me from accomplishing my dream, my mission, my _life _at once., and you damn well knew that.

In th few years I've known you, you were the one I cared about the most, I told you already. And I could have easily killed you, if you weren't so damn yourself, so.. _Naruto._

You restrained me, Naruto. You still do..


	5. Drabble 5: Swim

Was supposed to be a birthday fic for Naruto, but it's too early and I don't think it suits the subject very well. Review and you'll get a cookie (pathetic.. –sigh-) Sense any typos, don't care 'cause my mum kills me if I don't come downstairs right now.

--

'Oi, bastard? You fancy a swim?' a blonde ninja asked, coming to jump out of a tree, walking up to a dark-haired boy, hands folded behind his head.

'No. I'm busy,' the reply came.

'Hmph. With what? Your shuriken throwing is good enough already!'

'I know I'm the best, dobe, but I can be even better.' The dark-haired boy grunted, throwing a kunai to the other.

'Good excuse, bastard. Are you coming or not?'

'Naruto. What part of 'No' do you not understand?'

'Ohhh. I see. You're afraid of water.. Fan-boy.'

'First: don't call me fan-boy,' Sasuke snapped at Naruto at the over used description of his surname.

'..and second: I'm not afraid of water and you know that damn well.'

'Fine. I'll go on my own, Grumpy bastard. You're no fun..'

The blond turned around in the direction of the lake.

'Sasuke-kun!' a screeching voice came. But how? Nobody but him and Naruto knew this place.. They used to train here every now and then. Damnit. Someone must have followed Naruto..

'Sasuke-kun? Where are you?'

It was a sugarcoated fake voice, and Sasuke recognized it as Sakura's. Shit.. He just HAD to get out of here..

Leaving his weapons for what they were, and turned in the direction Naruto had turned into. On full speed, he arrived at the lake within 10 minutes.

He panted, leaning against a tree-trunk on the side of the lake. He saw Naruto had entered the lake already, climbing out and gracefully diving in again.

Sasuke didn't think it would do any harm if he would take a dive as well. He started to undress, when Naruto noticed him and waved.

He shouted: 'Oi, Sasuke! Change of plans?'

Naruto swam to the side and looked curiously at Sasuke, who replied: 'Yes, actually. I wanted to train, but I got interrupted by a rabid fangirl and I had to leave.. Thanks to you, dobe.' He stated coldly.

'What?'

'She came after you, I guess..' he said, diving into the water next to Naruto.

'What? I didn't sense her nearby and I checked before I left..'

'Hmph. She must have been hiding behind that ultra-large forehead..' Sasuke said, absent-mindedly waving his hand.

…

'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH' Naruto exploded.

It took him 4 seconds to register.

Naruto was using his chakra to roll over the water, clutching his stomach while laughing heavily, and filling the stoic Uchiha's ears.

'Hahahahaha, good one, Sasuke! You actually cracked a joke, hahahahaha'

The blond didn't realize he looked _really_ stupid at the moment, or was just too busy laughing to care, and before he knew it, Sasuke found himself snorting, then exploding in laughter himself. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him to the shore with him. They lay down on the grass next to each other, until they were done laughing.

Naruto wiped his eyes clear with the back of his hand, and panted.

'Heh. Thanks Sasuke, haven't laughed like that in a long time..'

'Hn. Me neither Naruto.. me neither,' Sasuke replied as they watched the sun go down together.


	6. Drabble 6: New Year's

**I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does. Hehe, just kidding, that was so unoriginal. Anyway, I only own a headache and a sugar-hangover. Meh.**

Ne, this was based on a conversation a friend of mine and I had yesterday, because I said Happy New Year to him.

* * *

"3, 2, 1.. Happy New Year!" the crowd yelled in unison. A dark figure arose as he heard this, and secluded himself towards a slightly less crowded place.

Sasuke sighed. He found it unnecessary to get jumped and congratulated by fangirls and other villagers of Konoha. Especially when it was so hard to find a meaning behind these empty words..

He was ripped out of his thoughts when a traditionally clad boy approached him, putting himself next to the dark-haired boy on the ground.

"Happy New Year, Sasuke," the boy exclaimed, flashing a happy smile.

"Don't say things like that, Naruto. You should only say such things when you truly mean them, only to those you truly care about."

"Sasuke, I do mean it," Naruto said, bottom lip slightly sticking out in a cute pout.

Sasuke continued: "I don't like people who say things without thinking, without any honesty at all. 'Happy New Year' is only being said out of automatism by most people, and I despise that"

"Not by me," Naruto said. "I've only said it to Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka-sensei yet."

"Well, I didn't accuse you of lying, dobe, but I just didn't think.. Well, never mind."

"But, Sasuke," Naruto started again, playing with the hem of his orange kimono.

"Aren't you happy you can like, finish this chapter of you life and start a new one?"

"Do you think I look forward to what's yet to come?" Sasuke suddenly snapped, his voice harsh.

"I'm sorry" Naruto whispered, his voice almost inaudible. "I.. I just don't have many people to say this to.."

When Naruto averted his eyes from his lap to Sasuke, he looked straight into the other's eyes. It was as if he looked into a mirror when he did this, and almost seemed to drown in the black pools. Their heads slowly moved to each other, slowly.. They both had their eyes halfway closed when their lips met, gently rubbing, but barely touching. And then the moment of fluff was over. Naruto sat on his knees and closed his lips fully over Sasuke's, swinging his arm's around the dark-haired-boy's neck, while Sasuke closed his arms around the blond's waist. They stayed like that for a moment, before Sasuke deepened the kiss. He just barely swept his tongue over Naruto's lips, which opened immediately. They stayed like that, until the broke the kiss for air, never changing their close position.

"Ne, Sasuke.. Will you _now _say Happy New Year to me?" Naruto grinned, placing his head in Sasuke's neck.

Said boy sighed. "Alright. Happy New Year.."

* * *

Omg, that was SO cliché. And I can't write anything but fluff at the moment T.T;; -kills self- x.x; Now go review to help me get rid of my sugar hangover. Please? 


	7. Drabble 7: Dentist

"No! I'm serious, Sasuke!"

"Dobe - You really need to-"

"Shut up and let go of me, you bastard!"

"Do you want to go on being in pain like this?"

"Yes- No! I mean-"

"Well, then come with me."

"But-"

"C'mon dobe, I'm not going to kiss someone with rotten teeth," Sasuke stated.

Naruto's mouth fell open. "My teeth _aren't_ rotten!"

"They are. I see a hole right there," Sasuke pointed. "And there, and the-"

"Alright, alright, I'll go! But you have to come with me."

"..I already said that, idiot."

Naruto rubbed his cheek, looking painful. He got up from the chair and thanked the dentist. It turned out he had 3 holes in his teeth and they all had to be filled up. They were about to turn around and walk away before the dentist called them back.

"Uchiha-san, don't you have to..?" the dentist motioned to the chair, his indications finishing his sentence.

"..I don't have holes in my teeth. If I had, I would've noticed," Sasuke said sternly, as if it was a matter of fact that Uchihas didn't have holes in their teeth.

"That might be true, but you haven't been to your annual check-up either,"

Hesitantly, Sasuke lay down in the chair, and opened his mouth. While the dentist examined his mouth, Naruto stood grinning in the doorway. And that grin got even bigger when the dentist announced:

"Uchiha-san, I'm afraid you have, in fact, got a hole."

He looked gruff when they were back at Naruto's apartment. The whole way back home, Naruto had teased him about it, which was weird since the blonde boy had 2 holes more.

Said boy pulled a cupboard open, reached for a glass can and fished for a pink candy on a stick, wrapped in transparent plastic. He unwrapped it and licked it, before sticking it wholly into his mouth. When Sasuke turned around, he sweatdropped sarcastically.

"Dobe, we just came back from the dentist. Wasn't it about time you stopped eating candy?"

"No,"

"Spit it out."

"No."

"_Spit it out."_

When Naruto pulled the hot pink thing out of his mouth to stick his tongue out to Sasuke, the dark-haired boy deftly grabbed it from his hands, and held it above his boyfriend's reach.

"Aww, don't be mean, Sasuke," Naruto pouted, and reached up to nip at the dark-haired boy's bottom lip.

The latter turned away.

"No. I'm not kissing anyone who eats this.. stuff."

"Please? I promise his will be the last one, ok?"

When the other didn't reply, Naruto succumbed.

"Alright, alright. No more candy, ok?"

Sasuke smirked, turning around again, throwing the sticky thing away. And when Naruto pulled his boyfriend's mouth to his, he knew he'd made the right decision.

Sasuke's kisses were _way_ sweeter than candy.

* * *

If you read this, thanks for coming this far. Please review. 


	8. Drabble 8: Sai

Omg. I wrote a drabble with Sai in it. I even had to add the word 'Sai' to MS Word. Mehe. This contains spoilers and mentions of sexual situations.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. (omg, I first wrote don't own, don't sai.)

* * *

"By your way of feminine dissing I take it you're Sai?"

"I am."

"The one who called Naruto's dick small?"

"The one and only." Smile.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen it."

…

"Have you had it up your ass?" the stoic Uchiha asked, now standing in front of Sai, his breath washing the other's face.

When said other, surprised (to say the least) teen didn't reply, he brushed past him.

"Just like I thought. Well, then you have no right to judge," were the Uchiha's final words before he slammed the door closed, leaving all the others behind.

Judging by the others' (especially Naruto's) horrified faces, he didn't even have to ask 'have you?' because he already knew the answer.

But even if he would have to ask, he wouldn't be able to, because, for the first time in his whole life, Sai had been struck speechless.

* * *

Please review 


	9. Drabble 9: Pretending Pt I

Oh my. It really sucks, now that I think about it (Don't mind my comment, please read and see so yourself.) anyway, when I was writing this my style suddenly changed from Author-POV to Sasuke- POV.** Anyhow. If anyone reads this.. o.o I've been reading a lot of ba(n)dfics lately, and I really like some of them. Now I've got some ideas stuck in my head, but I know my writing isn't good enough to start a whole new fic plus plot, and I've already got 3 ongoing fics, but if someone would like to help me.. PUH-LEASE o.o It's going to be a High-school, possible bandfic with the cliché where Sasuke and Naruto are English/Music/Art majors and stuff. But the clicheness is the reason why I don't want to start this on my own. My other co-writer for the other fic suddenly stopped emailing, so I guess I said something wrong. Anyway. Please email when you'd like to help (or add me directly ons MSN o.O)**

**/Rant done.**

**----**

"Have you come here to kill me?" is the first thing you ask when we meet on the hill. I know Jiraiya's searching for you and you don't have much time. To be honest, I don't really know the answer.

I can't imagine how much hurt I've caused you, and even though I want to come back, I know I can't. And you know that, too.

I don't even know why I've called you here. You're now standing in front of me, face void of emotions, your eyes not as clear as they used to be. They're dull, and knowing I'm the cause makes me feel sickly satisfied.

"Well?" You demand, expression hardening. I smirk, representing my morbid feelings inside.

"Maybe."

"You're not Sasuke," you start, your attitude changing from harsh to desperate, lost, while your facial expression fades from emotionless to outraged, to hurt and back.

I see myself in your eyes, my reflection. Your eyes get a strange gleam when the moon casts its light upon them, and vaguely reflect my shadow when I see myself in them. When I see what I've become.

Eyes lined and shaded with black, lips painted a dark shade of purple. The same lips that form a thin line when I look down at my hands; my nails that are painted the same hue of purple as my lips.

And utter expression of horror graces my face as realization dawns upon me. I'm no different from him. The one I tried to avoid becoming most. But still..

I chuckle wickedly when I finally acknowledge that this is my fate; my destiny. _Our _own, fucked up destiny.

You carefully approach me and clamp your hands firmly around my throat, smirking like a madman. I'm not even surprised when your lips collide harshly with mine, smudging out the purple wax before licking my lips and claim my mouth like it's yours.

Your grip loosens when I hold you tight around your waist, my right hand sliding under your tank top, feeling the hard muscles beneath my fingers.

As you push me against the nearest tree, not taking your mouth off me all the while, your deft fingers sneak into my pitch-black hair and untie my Sound-hitai-ate.

"But will you at least take this off?" you plead, breath fanning against my neck. "Even if it's only for tonight?"

-----

A/N: Oh my. That totally came out wrong. It was meant to be dark.. and.. don't know, GAHH! I TOTALLY FAILED! Explanation: Naruto wants Sasuke to take his sound hitai-ate off so that he can keen pretending it's not the enemy he's doing stuff with. Part II of this will follow o.O


	10. Drabble 10: Pretending Pt II

Omg omg cries I'm soooo sorry. I've been like absent for.. how long? Three, four months? My latest obsession has taken it's toll. Since I started writing a new (Dutch, Tokio hotel) fanfic, I've been neglecting all my other fics and drablle stoofz and all that jazz. I'm really really sorry. -.- This new obsession is a band called Tokio hotel. They're German and a LOT of German girls love them, thugh they have many, many haters. But meh, I don't reallt care. the music is hot, the band members are hot, Tokio hotel IS hot. By the way, I think I've like.. lost my ability to write in English. Please don't hate me -sweatdrop-

* * *

I wouldn't have seen you as that kind of type, Naruto. I've always seen you as the type who admits their mistake, and faces the problem, but it seems I was mistaken. The way you're scrubbing your skin and clothes, trying to get something, a certain scent off your now reddish skin, makes me want to vomit. You walk back along the hill, picking up discarded clothes along the way.

"Sound and leaf are in war," you state, and avoid looking me in the eye.

I'm surprised. "Why?"

"Because of my disappearance." Again looking away.

"How do you know?" I ask while my conscience already knows the answer.

"Sakura told me this morning. I met her to tell her I was okay. But I was too late."

"So she knows.. about us?"

"She does."

When I stare at you, you indignantly say, "Don't glare at me like that! Sakura is a good friend! She won't tell."

A morbid silence falls down, before you speak again. "Do you still know the meaning of it, Sasuke?"

I frown.

"Friend. The word you – we – once dared and used to believe in.." you smile melancholically.

"And this will probably be the last time seeing you as a friend."

I daren't say anything, fearing my voice isn't stable enough to form coherent sentences.

"But please keep in mind, Sasuke.. I won't fight you. I'll fight you as a friend, I'll fight you as a rival, but I'd rather give up my dream than to fight you as an enemy."

I want to open my mouth and tell you it's not too late, but even I'm questioning the truth in that.


End file.
